


multiple situations.

by TheWriter321



Category: awesome - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter321/pseuds/TheWriter321
Summary: ...





	1. Chapter 1

The cold, pointed gun dug into the side of Elena's head. She felt a heavy weight come crashing down on her and she was out cold. 

Elena woke up to find herself in a small prison cell. It smelled of rotting flesh. She covered her nose and held her head where it throbbed. With a lot of effort, she pulled herself up and onto the tiny wooden bench in her cell. Then something hard smashed against her head and she was knocked out again.

Nate couldn't stop worrying. Elena was supposed to be back with the map hours ago. Sully had agreed to help him look for Elena. As they got into Sully's rental car, Nate tried calling Elena for about the hundredth time in the past 2 hours. He thought she wouldn't pick up. She did. " Elena! Where are you? Are you okay?. " Oh this must be the loving husband", a deep male voice barked. " W-w-who", Nate stammered. "Where's Elena"! he yelled after getting over the shock. The line went dead. "It's okay Nate we can trace the location", Sully quickly said. Nate sighed and leaned back in his seat. After what seemed like hours, but was only thirty minutes, they arrived at the traced location. 

Elena heard lots of yelling around her."They have found us" the man sitting closest to her dungeon yelled to another man. Elena gasped. " Could it be true? Had Nate and Sully found her"? She heard metal squeak as the door to her cell opened. A tall, broad man walked up to the hard bench where she sat. He struck her on the attempting to knock her out. She dodged the blow and tried to find a way to escape. She swung a leg towards the man and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and groaned. His eyes were bloodshot as he grabbed for Elena's thin frame. Elena backed into the hard wall to avoid him. " Hey, did you get her yet"? a voice sounded from upstairs. " She's trying to put up a fight", the man in front of her yelled. " Silly girl. She should know better than to mess with us", a voice said. Elena gasped as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A big, burly man strolled over to her cell. He put her in a chokehold and effortlessly scooped her up. Elena gasped for air and squirmed in the man's strong arms. He started to walk back upstairs and the other man slowly followed. " Take her to the car. We need to get out of here ". The man slightly loosened his hold on Elena's neck and she managed to say " What do you want with me"? The man chuckled and said " Oh, we are just simply using you. The real thing we want is your dear husband Nathan". Elena gasped. She knew Nate had some bad history, but she couldn't imagine him with this man. They arrived at the top of the stairs just as a familiar brown - haired head popped up from behind the wall. 

" Oh, god Sully. Oh my god", Nate cried. "Look what they've done to her". The men looked down at Nate's young blond wife and saw the left side of her face covered with bruises and blood. She was being carried by a huge, muscular man. " Looks like she put up quite a fight ", Sully said. Nate hurried down the path and blocked the man's path. " Nate"! Elena cried. The burly man shoved Nate, but Nate stayed standing. " You will pay for hurting her ", Nate growled. " Oh, really", the man smirked. " Nate threw a punch to the man's shoulder. The man grunted. " Fight huh. That's how you want to play".

The man threw Elena onto the concrete and a red pool of blood formed around her. Sully struck the man from behind and the man whirled around. Nate ran over to where Elena lay while the two men fought. " He lightly rubbed her cheek. " Elena... please wake up". Elena rolled over and made a noise. She opened her eyes and looked at Nate. " Thank goodness! Do you think you can walk"? Elena moaned and closed her eyes. Sully walked over to Elena and Nate as a net was thrown over all of them. A group of six men scooped them up and threw them into the back of a white truck.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

They were taken out of the net and a small lantern was placed along with three gallons of water and a bag of food. The truck door was shut and the trio was left alone. Their captors had thankfully wrapped bandages around Elena's many injuries. Since much of the injuries were on or around her stomach, they had cut her shirt very short so she could heal. " I guess we're gonna be in here a while judging by the amount of food they gave us", Sully commented. Nate nodded in agreement. Elena had been sleeping on the floor of the truck and suddenly woke up. " How're you feeling sweetheart", Sully asked. Elena tried to sit upright, but Nate gently pushed her back down. Her bare skin was freezing on his warm hands. " Are you cold baby "? Nate asked worriedly. " A little ", Elena confessed. Nate reached down and scooped Elena up so she could lay in his lap.

" I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving", Sully said. " I am too", Nate replied. Sully pulled out three large sandwiches out of the bag and gave one to Nate and one to Elena. Nate and Sully began to unwrap theirs while Elena reached towards the bag to put hers back. Nate grabbed her thin wrist to stop her. " Aren't you hungry"? He looked her in the eyes. She shook her head. 

" You haven't eaten in nearly a day", Sully added. " I'll just have some water", Elena said. Sully grabbed the gallon bottle and handed it to Elena. Nate held it up for her while she drank a sip. She leaned back onto Nate's chest and closed her eyes. Nate and Sully glanced at each other. " Sweetie, are you feeling okay"? Sully asked. "Yes", Elena replied quietly. Nate felt Elena's forehead. " She feels normal ", Nate said. "Maybe she's just tired", Sully said. A few minutes later Elena woke up. She had started shivering so Nate pulled the extra shirt they had been given onto her. The truck was hit by something from the back and Nate and Sully slammed against the wall. Since Elena weighed much less than the two men, she went flying because of the impact.

" Elena"! Nate yelled. She landed back down with a huge crash. " Are you okay"? Nate asked her as she tried to stand. " hugged her as she stood up. " Yeah", she replied. " You"? she asked. " I'm good", he replied. " Nobody gives a shit about me huh", Sully chuckled. The truck door opened with a bang. " Get out ", the burly man said as he walked up with four other men. They handcuffed each person's arms and then handcuffed the trio together so they could walk in a line. " Just a minor crash", one man said to the other. The back of the truck was twisted into a mess. Elena could still barely walk due to her fall onto the concrete and the bruises she had gotten from being held captive before Nate and Sully had arrived. so she leaned into Nate as they were pushed along a path in the middle of a dark forest. Nate held on to her protectively as Elena tried to hide her pain as she walked. When they were halfway there, Elena's legs began to shake and give out on her. Nate and Sully stopped on either side of her. Elena fell to the ground pulling Nate and Sully with her. Their captors (they had counted dozens of them) took off all their handcuffs and allowed Nate to carry Elena, who had began to fall asleep. 

When they arrived, they were all taken into a room and roughly tied onto chairs. Elena had woken up and Nate and Sully sighed with relief. They all struggled to break free as a man who identified himself as Daniel walked in. He was heavily armed and set each of his weapons on a large table at the front of the room where they were being held. Daniel walked up to Elena, untied her, and scooped her up into his arms. " Put me down you bastard"! Elena yelled and pounded on him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the tall, concrete wall. Elena gasped as he bent down so their height was the same and pointed a gun at her head. " Don't you dare hurt her"! Nate yelled at Daniel. " Oh really what else you want me to do kiss her? She is quite a beauty". Daniel smiled. A guard standing nearby walked over to Nate and gagged his and Sully's mouth. Nate struggled against his restraints as kissed Elena. " Don't touch me"! Elena yelled. Daniel smirked as he cupped her cheeks and began to kiss her again. " Now Mr. Drake, you'll answer a few questions for me or you know what will happen to this beautiful wife of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review!!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Daniel dragged Elena over to the table against her will and threw her on it. He tied her hands together and gagged her while another guard removed Nate's gag. Daniel pointed a gun to Elena's head. " Don't you dare shoot that thing"! Nate yelled. Daniel chuckled. Sully still sat gagged at the corner of the room. " So Mr.Drake, why was this wife of yours trying to take my map"? Nate gulped. Daniel planted his finger on the trigger. " Don't shoot! I'll tell you! Elena and I needed the map to find the treasure to Bluejay", Nate let out. " I see. So you were going to take my map if my guards hadn't spotted this young lady trying to sneak away", Daniel scoffed. " Yes", Nate answered.

" Where were you when Elena was trying to steal the map", Daniel questioned. " I was waiting for her to arrive back at our house". " What were you doing"? Daniel asked. " I was figuring out the history behind the treasure there". 

" Alright, that's enough questions for now". Daniel walked over and untied Nate and Sully from their chairs. He removed Sully's gag and left the room, leaving Elena helpless on the table. Nate and Sully ran over and undid her ropes and her gag. Nate gently helped her get off the table and onto the ground. He still had to support her when she walked. They all looked outside the tiny window at the corner of their cell. If they smashed the glass they could get to the forest that was outside. " Elena you can fit through the window right", Sully asked. Elena nodded. " Can you get out the window and come unlock the door". Nate asked. " I think so", Elena said. " We'll do it at night when there are fewer guards. Be careful and don't be seen". Nate explained. Elena nodded. " It's alright if you are slow because you are hurt ", Nate assured. 

As night approached, the number of guards became fewer. Nate took a leg off the table and used it to pry the window open. He had to be very quiet to make sure they wouldn't get caught. Nate dragged the table over to the window and stood on it. Sully lifted Elena up towards Nate and he took her in his arms. " Be careful", he kissed her on her cheek. He gave her one last hug and helped her climb out the window. " That's a long way down", Nate mentioned when he took a peek outside. " I'll manage", Elena whispered. 

Elena put her hands on each crack in the wall as she climbed down and slowly made her way to the door on the other side of the building. She avoided stepping on anything except the grass. She kept out of the guard's gazes as she circled around. It was going to be a long way to the door since it was located on the other side of the forest. It might take more than an hour. Elena climbed the long flight of stairs that led to the door while carefully keeping low on the ground. Finally, she walked up to the door and unlocked the latch. 

As soon as she stepped in, Sully picked her up and twirled her around. " That's my girl!" Sully praised. " Do you need anything", Nate asked. She still wasn't healed and he was concerned. " Just tired. Can I sleep for a bit"? Elena asked. " Of Course", Nate smiled. Nate sat down so Elena could use his head as a pillow. " We're gonna leave in a few minutes", Nate said to Sully as soon as Elena dozed off. "Alright with me", Sully answered. " We shouldn't wake her up yet", Sully said gesturing to Elena as they were getting ready to leave." Just then, Elena rose up. " Hey, you want to go back to sleep and let us carry you for a while", Sully asked. " I feel okay", Elena yawned. " If you're sure...", Nate said. 

They all got up and quietly exited the cell in the darkness. Nate kept a protective hand on Elena's shoulder as they ran down the stairs. It would take a while to get to the main forest. The would have to try to stay out of sight for quite a while. This was easy for Elena since she was small and skinny. As for the two larger men, it would be very difficult. They had to hunch their backs over and Elena snickered at the sight. " You two look like overgrown monkeys", she giggled. " Seems like somebody's feeling better ", Nate gave Elena a playful punch. " Keep it down I see a guard coming this way", Sully warned. "Oh no we have to run for it", Nate gasped. " Elena, can you run"? Nate asked. " I think so", she replied. 

They ran into the forest trying to be as quiet as they could. The guard had spotted them and started to give chase. The trio ran harder and faster through the dense trees. Elena suddenly stumbled over Nate's shoe and crashed into a tree. The guard came up from behind, grabbed her in a chokehold, and put a gun to her head. " Put your hands up", the guard barked. Nate did so. He didn't want to risk having Elena hurt, or worse.... Sully was nowhere to be seen. " Where's the old man", the guard asked. " I don't know who you're talking about", Nate replied. " Don't lie to me you son of a bitch"! the guard yelled. He pressed the gun harder against Elena's head and she whimpered. 

Suddenly, Sully grabbed the man's gun and fired him several times in his head with it. " Way to go Sully"! Nate beamed. " You okay baby"? Nate asked Elena. A large red scar along with a bump had formed on her forehead from her crash. " I'm fine", Elena forced a smile. " What do we do with his body? Somebody can follow us if we don't get rid of it", Nate said. They ended up tossing it into a nearby river.


End file.
